Into dimesion turtle!
by Haalix
Summary: When JJ wishes she could meet the TMNT her wish comes true but on her first night she already causes trouble which could bring the turtles in severe danger!


**Don't own them and i'll never will. I hopedi did but i don't. And if anyone knows how to - i'll listen.**

* * *

"That was… awesome" A vague smile spread among JJ's face as she started towards the screen. Her room was dark, all the lights were out. The only light came from her computer. She cautiously looked around, trying to look if anyone could see her screen. She loved the new Teenage mutant ninja turtles but living with more mature siblings wasn't really helping.

She could never show she was watching this show. Therefore she was forced to watch it in her own bedroom but there could always sneak someone up on her. With a smoke bomb for example. Okay, maybe I am a bit too old for TMNT.

She quickly erased the history from her computer and closed her laptop. It was already the 8th episode of the second season. The good, the bad and the Casey Jones. So long she'd waited for Casey's arrival. Ever since the 2012 series had started she was waiting. A whole season he didn't come and now he was finally here! And again he had a crush on April. Just like Donnie. She just hoped April would eventually choose for Donnie.

She wasn't a team Apritello for nothing. But she was glad with the fast that Casey was also in love with April. It would cause some nice storylines.

She sighed and landed on her bed and closed her eyes. One day she wished she was there. Be friends with the turtles and April. And of course Casey. He better not steal April from Donnie though. She chuckled likely. She was a big fan, and her family didn't even know. And the most ironic thing was that her little sister was a fan too. But the series on the tv were slightly delayed in comparison to the ones on the internet*. The second season just started in her eyes.

And here I was, watching the 8th episode already in my room. In the middle of the night. It was worth to wait for someone to upload it though. She closed her eyes with a smile. One day she wished she could be there, with the turtles.

* * *

Her teacher made her choose swords but she was determined to learn the sais and eventually she choose a whole bunch of daggers and she mastered it. She trained for 2 years now and she was finally beginning to train with hand to hand combat. She could throw from meters away but she wasn't skilled close by.

Maybe that was because she learning to handle a bow when she was little at least that is what her master told her. But she just wasn't training with hand to hand combat. She would rather throw daggers to the targets she was practicing on. (Not real persons of course)

She trailed towards her outfit and sighed in relief when she found the 3 daggers till in her belt. She wished she had grabbed more right know but she could survive with these 3. She just had to be careful with when to throw.

But right know her first priority was to get home; she was freezing.

Her ninja outfit wasn't really fit for nights, and certainly not for the cold. She wrapped herself up in her kunoichi clothing and walked out of the alley.

She froze in place, something told her she'd already been her, but the weird thing was. She didn't recognize a thing. Not even a single human. Not a building. Not a shop.

"Daddy daddy look at all the cool stuff" She froze again. She remember that sentence. A week ago. "oh Daddy look at the neat lamp." She glanced to the other side of the street. The same man she remember from the previous episode was standing next to a little girl.

"I wanna wanna wanna wanna wanna aaaaa" The little girl pleaded and looked over to her presumed dad. Right next to the table was indeed a trashcan. Her eyes widened. This … couldn't be true. Swiftly she looked around. Once the kill was gone, Leo would be gone too. She quickly made her decision. If she could convince Leo to go look for Raph she could prevent him getting hurt.

The only thing she had to do was getting a canister of mutagen from a little girl. Not very difficult. She saw that the men was already paying and she jumped up and ran towards the other side of the street. Dodging an incoming car she wasn't paying attention to.

"Better the guys aren't here to see me. Definitely not my night" The voice of Leo sighed from the trashcan. She smirked slightly. She was here anyways. Why not having a little fun?

"I'm here Leo" She chuckled and watched his reaction. There was a short sound and someone shifting inside the trashcan. The swords on his back made a clinging sound against each other. She rolled her eyes. Such a ninja.

"How do you know my name?" Man he seemed pissed. No wonder when I know his name and he doesn't know mine. I shook my head. I knew where their lair was. No need to explain myself.

"Can't say. Listen you have to go to Raph now. He's in danger. Spike mutated and is trying to kill you guys. I will go after the canister. I place it in the alley on the other side of the street." She quickly said and watched his reaction. There was nothing. "Geez, your brother is in danger NOW" She hissed towards the trashcan. Some people were glancing towards me but she didn't' care. This was some creepy CGI world anyways.

There was again a long silence and when she opened the lid she noticed Leo was gone. Okay maybe he was a good ninja after all. She shook her head and began to ran in the direction of the girl. Using her incredible speed she quickly caught up to the girl. Right now she was glad she was wearing her kunoichi clothing and slipped her mask over her face. Wouldn't want anyone recognize her.

She climbed up the wall and looked inside the window. The girl was already ready to drink the mutagen so I quickly tapped the window to distract her. The girl lowered her tea cup and looked over to the window but when she saw there was nobody she stood up and walked outside the door.

"Daddy there is someone outside my window" She cried which earned her a chuckle from JJ. Just when she wanted to step inside the room to grab the canister something crashed through the ceiling._ Crap I forgot about that one. They weren't supposed to be so quick._ She could just dodge the two fighting turtle when they crashed through the window.

"Didn't see that one coming either" She whispered and quickly slipped inside and grabbed the canister. Something was wrong. Something told her. She shook the thought away and ran towards the same alley. The alley where she would drop off the canister. She hid the canister behind the dumpster figuring nobody was emptying it at night and glanced up. She had to get up the roof and search for turtles.

She knew eventually it would be alright but something told her to check it out.

With a quick movement she landed on the rooftop and began to look around. A few rooftops away she saw Raph and Slash fighting with each other. She recognized it. It was the same rooftop. Raph would be almost defeated and almost killed. Leo would jump in and help Raph up.

"What's with the new turtle?" He would say.

"Long story. LOOK OUT" And that would be the moment Leo would be knocked aside. But Leo had to be here right know. She sent him away long time ago. Then it hit her. She sent him away. She changed history. He wasn't coming. Not in the same way anyways.

"You'll regret hurting ma brothers" The angry voice of Raph echoed through the air. Seriously how come nobody have noticed them already? But then again: Creepy CGI world right here. A groan caught her attention. She glanced over to the right. A rooftop away from the fight was Leo. Injured on the ground. Without his mask on his face.

A few rooftops further were Mikey and Donnie. Crap, crap crap. She changed the past. Leo was already injured. He had probably interfered already and was already injured earlier. Even before Raph crashed into the room of the little girl. And it was all her fault. And she would be the one to fix it.

***Real story btw xd my sister is a fan of tmnt too but because we live in Europe those episodes are 'slightly' delayed. Last week they announced Pizza face and I was like MHUAHAHHA I already saw that one. But I obviously couldn't say anything but it liked it anyways.**

**Okay my own OC's always seem to be skilled in something but otherwise they are no fun D:**

**Be honest, what'dya all think? And no flames fellas' :(**


End file.
